yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukasa Sagawa
Retainer to the Omi Alliance's 5th Chairman Patriarch of the Sagawa Family Voiced By: Shingo Tsurumi Tsukasa Sagawa (佐川司, Sagawa Tsukasa) is the owner of the Grand Cabaret and the one who holds Majima's leash. Sagawa makes sure Majima stays in line in Sotenbori and holds the authority to kill him if he feels the need to. He finds Majima in his care after Futoshi Shimano, Majima's former boss and Sagawa's sworn oath brother, hands him the reigns. Sagawa doesn't put on the appearance of a yakuza as he struts through Sotenbori's night life like a playboy, but he is a dangerous man who is not above violence when things don't go the way he planned. Sagawa gives Majima the assassination contract that will allow Majima to return to the yakuza. But little does Sagawa know, this order is about to spiral out of control and lead Majima toward a fate larger than he could ever realize. Yakuza 0 Sagawa is the owner of the Grand Cabaret in Sotenbori and the one who holds Majima's leash. He has Majima work as the General Manager there. Sagawa has Majima under constant surviellance using his men, making sure that he does not betray the Tojo Organisation again. He originally claimed to reinstate Majima into the Tojo Organisation once he made 100,000,000 yen - which Majima made in a year. Due to this, Sagawa raised the requirements to another 500,000,000 yen or take on another job from him. Shimano gives Majima the opportunity to become reinstated into the Tojo Organisation by completing a hit on a person named Makimura Makoto, which is to be overseen by Sagawa. His plan goes awry when Majima refuses to kill Makoto when learning that Makoto was not an evil man exploiting young women, but rather a blind girl who was targeted by the Omi Alliance for reasons unknown to her and Majima. He meets with Majima shortly after Majima hides Makoto away, asking if he's completed his hit yet. Majima blatantly lies, telling him he'll get the job done. Sagawa, however, notices he's lying and pretends to fall for the lie. After Nishitani kills the young woman who resembled Makoto, Sagawa shows up in Majima's office right after Nishitani causes a scene in The Grand. He says it's peculiar that Makoto's body was found in the river, with her face beaten in and her fingertips melted off by acid. He toys with Majima, pretending to be ignorant of what really happened. Majima, becoming anxious and fearful, returns to the warehouse he kept Makoto in through a secret passage. Sagawa was tipped off by Wen Hai Lee's former ally, a Chinese doctor who told him where Makoto was being held. He sends his men to the warehouse to try and stop Majima. While Majima and Makoto escape with Lee, however a car bomb placed inside the van triggers and kills Lee, Sagawa walks calmly forward and points his gun to Majima, saying how hurt he was that Majima would betray him like that. He is shot by Masaru Sera, in the back and in his right hand. Sera takes Makoto and knocks out Majima. Sagawa tortures Majima, hitting him several times with a bat and even going as far as to punch him with his injured hand. He tells Majima the story of the injured sparrow he found when he was a child. He talked about how he cared for the poor little bird, even going as far as to affectionately name it Mametaro. But one day he came home from school only to find that his parents had fed it to the family cat. In retaliation, he killed their cat. He tells Majima that children shouldn't hide thing from their parents, and lets Majima go. This time telling him he would kill him if he disobeys him again. Majima heads to the jail where Nishitani is being held, leaving Sotenbori. Once he comes back, Sagawa chokes him and tells him he can't leave his cage without telling him, reminding him that he's not a free man. Majima tells him where he heard Makoto was being held, and the two drive to Camellia Grove where the Nikkyo Consortium are. He and Majima make it to the top of the castle-like building, coming face to face with Sera. Sera reveals he gave Makoto to a Kazuma Kiryu, and Sagawa shoots him in revenge. He tells Majima he's free to go to Kamurocho to seek out Makoto, and Majima does. He's invited by Shimano to come visit him. There, with Majima, Shimano explains to Majima what the plan was from the start. Basically using Majima to get the Empty Lot for Shimano so he could become the Third Chairmen of the Tojo Clan. Sagawa would get something out of this deal too, landing the Omi Alliance a footing in Tokyo with the Empty Lot. Sagawa is not seen for some time, standing outside of Shimano's office while he talked to the head of the Omi Alliance smoking nervously. Majima tells him Makoto sold the Empty Lot to the Nikkyo Consortium, and that the Omi Alliance had no room in Tokyo to squeeze in. His last appearance is at the end, where he tells Majima that his snakeskin jacket is tacky. Majima tells him it's him being true to himself, and that he's going to have fun and live as crazy as he wants. Sagawa jokes that he didn't see Majima as that kind of person, but he approves of his new outlook. He tells Majima that if he's ever in Kansai again, to contact him. Majima says if he never sees his face again, he'd be happy. When Majima leaves, three Omi Alliance men show up, and Sagawa says one last sarcastic quip before he's killed. Appearance Sagawa has short gray, bordering on white hair. His face is wrinkled and he sports scraggly facial hair. He has a drooping eye lid and deep, heavyset bags under his eyes. He appears to be in his early 50's to mid 50's. He wears a brown suit with tan pinstripes, matching slacks, off-white dress shirt, and a deep red tie. After getting shot in his hand, he wears bandages on it for the rest of the game. Personality Sagawa is 'cool' in demeanour and manages to remain calm in most situations. He is tenacious and does not mind resorting to violence when things do not go as planned. He will usually make smart-ass comments. Gallery Quotes Trivia * When first talking to Sagawa over the phone, Majima states "I'd rather down a hot mug of my own piss than suffer through beers with you." to which Sagawa replies, "Haha! Don't, though. That stuff tastes as good as you'd think." Implying that Sagawa at one point or another drank urine. Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Males Category:Chairman of Omi Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sagawa Family Category:Omi Alliance